User talk:Alois-pyon
☯ Profile ☯ Message ☯ Interviews with Law If you wish to view my archive, simply click [[User:Alois-pyon/Archive1|'here']]. Thank you. __TOC__ IG I'll do them ^_^ Just cus you've been such an awesome contributor . 14:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Pic I hope you like it :P. 01:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol. You should do the blushing Emoticon more often, it looks cute on you :P. Anyways, do you need the whole page or just a part of it? By the way, you are very hard. Keep it up ;< <-----Boss Emoticon!!! ;D 13:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) O_O I can't wait to see you working hard O_O . 15:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You know where to find it ;). 19:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Alo!!!!! I was rushing so I couldn't find any good ones >.< I will look more carefully when I have some time off >.< But these are two good pics I found: If I find any other good ones we can open a profile picture change discussion :P. 02:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like em. I still hate them though. . 15:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rizza, what happened to your FB address?It shows me that it doesnt exist any more and when I found another one that I though its yours and I tried to add you, I got no response. ~~Nii-chan Work Alo!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry . I've been slacking this whole month >.< I was waiting for my first paycheck! And guess what, I got it Now I can finally finish Rave and get on to the serious work :P. Hey Alo ^_^ Are you okay? I haven't seen you around for a while :/ I just wanted to know if you were doing okay :D. 01:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome to hear that you're doing fine And school comes first, remember that :D. 11:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Arc I only have a few mins >.< But if you're online head to the chat ^.^ 11:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lmao...I don't even know how to answer your big question >.< Ummmm, just use the manga :D Since the anime never finished and the wiki decided that we will only use manga info :D. Does this asnwer your question? And if your having trouble with the format(how to set it up), look at the way we do them in the FT wiki. 22:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) News U mean delete the pages? And move them to where >.>? I made that place already :/ But I never see you online >.< So....you know the rest. 18:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Images Alo ^_^ Remember that you told told me to place the images in their galleries when you upload them? Well, I don't have a problem with that but can you please place the "Images of (Character)" category when you upload the pics :P. You can do it with the CI template I made or by going to the "Add Category" thing at the bottom and typing in the characters' name ^.^ 20:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tally Sure ^-^ Firstly, you didn't answer the question I asked you >.< Remember this? Secondly, look at the what I did to the template. See how I added the 1''' at the end for the next month :D well, it will be the same for this month, August, just with a '''2 at the end. And so on. :/ Then come here put a |- at the end of the last month's tally, like I already did, and then add the names of the members with an equal sign after them. And then you just add up the edels and put the number only! :P. Got it? . 20:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS Congrats, you've gotten Member of the Month! Here's your badge. 22:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Arcs I went to the Naruto wiki just to make sure I know what you mean, but I don't see anything different from the way we do it over at the FT wiki :/ The only thing I see is that they don't use a template to place a main pic and to give some small info, like the number of chapters. But what you can do, since you wrote them yourself, is copy the manga chapter summary and paste it in the arc page! And place the "needs help" category so that later on someone that knows how to reference, like myself, can handle that part =P. 15:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry >.< I had to get back to work >.> Can you show me an example of what you're talking about, work on it on your working space(Sandbox) >.< I saw what you wrote on the chat ....And it was really short, for an arc page :/. 15:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) All I don't really know how to explain the IG thing.... Gomen T^T And as for Shuda and the template, go right ahead. One last thing, you started all of my jobs for the Manga Summary P . I thought we were doing it the project way -*Gives Alo his back* Poosya and Rugar were first shown in chapter 3, not 8. Why did you take my jobs, Alo . 17:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC)